snubfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
F-86C Hellcat V
History The F-86C Hellcat V was developed by Douglas Aerospace as a replacement for the aging F-44G Rapier II which had been the mainstay fighter of the Confederation for many years. While the Rapier II was still an excellent fighter, the design was showing its age in some areas. Some pilots would have preferred simply an improved version of the Rapier but they were overruled and a new fighter was developed to replace the Rapier. The F-86C Hellcat V is designed as a multi-role medium interceptor fighter and many pilots have already been won over due to the fighter's flexibility to perform just about role. Need a long range combat space patrol? Send Hellcats. Carrier under attack from incoming Kilrathi fighters? Launch the ready Hellcat fighters. Have a group of transport which need escort? Send Hellcats. Need support for marines on a planet? Drop a group of Hellcat fighters. The F-86C Hellcat V deserves the name Hellcat and is a tough all-purpose fighter with well-balanced characteristics. The name Hellcat traces its way all the way back to the old wet navy fighter of the United States during World War II. The Confederation fighter is a modular design which allows for quick turn around time as far as maintenance and for the easy change-out of systems. Some modules available for the fighter are special tractor beam pods and high powered reconnaissance pods. The fighter design was developed to be both cheap to manufacture and maintain. As a result, the Hellcat was produced in larger number than any other fighter in the Confederation Fleet. The fighter is considered to be a Jack-of-All-Trades-but-Master-of-None design which many consider to be both the fighters greatest strength and its looming weakness. The mass driver cannons which are carried on the Hellcat are shorter ranged than the particle beams mounted on the Rapier. Another weakness is that the Hellcat V is slightly less maneuverable than the Rapier. Still, the fighter is extremely tough and carries both powerful shields and heavy armor. The Hellcat V has one advantage over most other fighters which the Confederation Fleet. While most fighters can operate in an atmosphere, the Hellcat V was developed with atmospheric operations specifically in mind. This, combined with the fighter's sturdy airframe, allows the fighter to play a critical role in ground attack missions and planetary assault operations. As a result, Terran Confederation Marines consider the fighter worth is weight in gold. For these missions, the fighter can carry guided anti-matter bombs, guided plasma bombs, armor piercing mini-missile pods, rockets, and other air-to-ground attack weapons. Unlike most other fighters, these hard points are mounted internally in bays.F-86C on Kitsune Description *Model Type: F-86C Hellcat V Medium Fighter *Vehicle Type: Space Superiority / Multi-Role Medium Fighter *Crew: One Speed *Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. *Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of .82 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.6 percent of light per melee maximum. *Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is fairly aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 6.54 (4846.69 mph / 7,800 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. *Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries one week of consumables for fighter's crew. Statistical Data *Length: 88.58 feet (27.0 meters) *Height: 23.29 feet (7.1 meters) *Width: 62.00 feet (18.9 meters) *Weight: 15.4 tons (14.0 metric tons) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, 1.5 ft x 1.5 ft x 2 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. Does not include internal bays. Ordnance bays can carry 3000 lbs (1362 kg) each. *Market Cost: 41.4 million credits. WEAPON SYSTEMS Twin Mass Driver Cannons *These are mounted on the sides of the starfighter. Cannons are shorter ranged than lasers but inflict greater damage. The mass driver is a very solid weapon which is basically a rail gun that uses a linear accelerator to fire projectiles of metallic mass at a target. In addition to range, the mass driver needs to use ammunition and has a limited payload. **Maximum Effective Range: 1,242.7 miles (2000 km) in space and 6.21 miles (10 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10 per cannon per 20 round burst and 4D6x10 for both cannons firing a 40 round burst (Combined with ion cannons, inflicts 7D6x10+20) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: 10,000 Rounds (500 Bursts) per cannon Twin Ion Cannons *These are mounted on the sides of the starfighter. Less powerful that particle beams but have slightly longer range and are still quite powerful. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters and have a much longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. **Maximum Effective Range: 2,796.2 miles (4,500 km) in space and 14.0 miles (22.5 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D4x10+10 per cannon and 4D4x10+20 for both cannons (Combined with mass drivers, inflicts 7D6x10+20) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Twin Missile Bays *Instead of mounting hard points, the fighter has a pair of missile bays. Ordnance bay may carry a mix of different missiles with a pair of medium range missiles taking the place each long range missile. Other types of ordnance such as missile pods may be carried as well in the internal bays in the medium fighter. Mini-Missiles can be carried at the rate of eight mini-missiles for each long range missile..Long Range Missiles have a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles have a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Mini-Missiles have a top speed of Mach 10 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 2% of light per turn (slightly faster than any starship except if it is exceeding it maximum safe acceleration). Mini-Missile are normally self guided unlike standard Rifts mini-missiles. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously and all missiles are normally considered smart missiles. **Maximum Effective Range: Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds), and Mini-Missiles range is 2 miles (3.2 km) in an atmosphere and 100 miles (161 km) in space **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables (Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: Long Range and Medium Range Missiles: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, or four missiles. Mini-Missiles: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, four, or eight missiles. **Payload: Three Long Range Missiles Per Bay (Two Medium Range Missiles or Eight Mini-Missiles can be substituted for a long range missile). Anti-Missile Decoy Dispenser *Located at the very tail of the fighter are two decoy dispensers. When a missile if fired at the fighter, a decoy can be released to confuse or detonate the enemy's attack. Decoy system works against Phase World missiles although has a -10% penalty against Brilliant missiles. **Effect: 01-50 Enemy missile or missile volley detonates on decoy - Missiles are all destroyed. 51-75 Enemy missile or missile volley loses track of real target and veers away in wrong direction (May lock onto another target). 76-00 No effect, missile is still on target. Payload: Twenty-Four (24) Special Systems The Hellcat carries all the standard equipment of a Phase World starfighter including long range sensors and communications (No gravity sensors / communications). In addition, the Hellcat can carry special internal pods for increased capabilities. Only a single pod can be carried by the fighter. *Optional Jamming System: The system creates a powerful jamming field with a 30 mile (48.3 km) radius in an atmosphere and 30,000 miles (48,300 km) in space effecting all directions around the fighter. The system jams all radars, radios, and all equipment that uses RF waves. In most cases, the system will also jam the equipment in friendly forces and all equipment in fighter that is using it. E.C.M. pod gives an additional +4 to dodge missiles due to spoofing although some missiles can be set to home on jamming signals. *Optional Sensor Pod: The fighter can carry a powerful sensor system. This system increases the sensor range of the Hellcat to that of a heavy fighter / bomber. Also gives a +20% bonus to read sensory equipment rolls. *Optional Tractor Beam Pod: Gives the fighter a tractor beam for special missions. Normally the fighter does not have a tractor beam. COMBAT BONUSES *The F-86C Hellcat V Starfighter is very maneuverable and very accurate. Use the Phase World Starfighter combat (Elite or Basic) skill. **+1 to strike **+2 to dodge =References= Notes Sources Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Medium fighters Category:Non FTL Fighters